Weit entfernt
by Anna Duval-Sterling
Summary: Die Dalton Academy, ein katholisches Waisenhaus, hat sich dazu entschieden Schulen zu kontaktieren um Brieffreunde für die älteren Kinder des Waisenhauses zu finden. Die Idee war sehr erfolgreich, aber auf eine Weise die niemand erwartet hätte.
1. Chapter 1

Dies ist eine Übersetzung der Fanfiction Far away von Write-Love-Ship. Write-Love-Ship hat mir erlaubt diese Geschichte zu übersetzen. Mir gehören weder die Glee Charaktere noch die Ocs. Write-Love-Ship gehören die Glee Charaktere ebensowenig wie mir. Alle Rechte an den Glee Charakteren gehören Fox, bzw. Ryan Murphy. Wir freuen uns über jedes Review. Ich werde die Reviews übersetzen und an Write-Love-Fic weiterleiten. Viel Spaß.

* * *

Die Dalton Academy, ein katholisches Waisenhaus, hat sich dazu entschieden Schulen zu kontaktieren um Brieffreunde für die älteren Kinder des Waisenhauses zu finden. Die Idee war sehr erfolgreich, aber auf eine Weise die niemand erwartet hätte. Einer der Waisen, Jeff Sterling, nahm an diesem Programm teil und wurde Nicholas Duval aus Lima, Ohio zugeordnet. Sie schrieben sich hin und her für ein bisschen über ein Jahr bevor sie sich schließlich trafen. Unbeabsichtigt. Hier haben wir die Dokumentation der Momente, die dazu geführt haben…

* * *

Lieber Brieffreund Nummer 36 aus Lima, Ohio,

Ich wurde zugeordnet dir zu schreiben von der Dalton Academy: Waisenhaus der Religion, des Glaubens und der Bildung. Ich weiß nicht genau wie ich das hier beginnen soll. Also, denke ich, werde ich dir einfach etwas über mich selbst erzählen, aber denk nicht, dass ich übermäßig eingebildet oder so bin.

Mein Name ist Jeff Sterling. Ich bin siebzehn. Ich soll katholisch sein, aber ich scheiß drauf. Die Nonnen hier mögen mich nicht wirklich. Ich bin in Dalton seit ich zwei war und werde wahrscheinlich an meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag immer noch hier sein, bis zu dem es, Gott sei Dank, nur noch ein Jahr dauert. Mein Geburtstag war gestern. Ich habe ihn allein gefeiert, also habe ich mich dazu entschieden dir diesen Brief um ein Uhr morgens zu schreiben, in der Hoffnung etwas Gesellschaft an meinem Geburtstag zu haben. Wenn du mir auf meinen Brief nicht antwortest, werde ich das verstehen. Wer will schon mit jemandem wie mir reden?

Hochachtungsvoll,

Jeff Sterling

* * *

Lieber Jeff,

hey du! Es ist schön endlich von dir zu hören! Mein ganzer Show Chor hat sich für das Brieffreundschaftsprogramm eingetragen und ich war der erste, der einen Brief zurückbekommen hat, also danke dir. Du hast mich zum begehrenswerten hier im McKinley High Glee Club gemacht.

Mein Name ist Nick Duval und ich bin vor drei Wochen siebzehn geworden. Ich hatte auch einen einsamen Geburtstag, also fühl dich nicht schlecht. Ich wünsche dir Glück, dass du im nächsten Jahr adoptiert wirst und die Zeit deines Lebens hast. Ich würde die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, und wenn etwas ist, können wir immer kommen und dich adoptieren.

Ich bin nicht katholisch. Aus ersichtlichen Gründen. Erstens, ich bin Atheist und zweitens, ich bin schwul. In meinen vergangenen Erfahrungen passt das beides nicht so gut zum Katholizismus. Aber ich werde dich nicht wegen deiner Überzeugungen abwerten, solange dasselbe für dich gilt. Trotzdem scheinst du ein netter Kerl zu sein.

Und _Ich _will mit jemandem wie dir reden.

Ich mag dich bereits,

Nick

* * *

Lieber Nick,

Entschuldigung, es ist eine Weile her, seit ich geschrieben habe. Ich habe Schwierigkeiten für das bekommen, was du vorher geschrieben hast. Eine der Schwestern hat deinen Brief genommen, weil mein Gesicht so rot war. Sie dachte du hättest etwas Dreckiges geschickt. Trotzdem musste ich dennoch zur Beichte gehen.

Das was du mir geschrieben hast… Darüber, dass du schwul bist… Ich denke das ist sehr… schön. Ich habe noch nie einen Schwulen getroffen, in Anbetracht wo ich bin, und ich wollte schon immer mit einem reden. Nicht weil du anders bist oder eine andere Spezies, wie die Kirche sagt. Ich wollte mit jemandem reden um zu… verstehen. Ich glaube ich könnte… Ich meine. Ich bin nicht- Ich war mir nie sicher. Die Kirche lässt mich nicht klar denken. Alles ist zu kompliziert. Ich will nur verstehen woher du es weißt, oder muss man sich darauf konzentrieren Männer zu mögen?

Ich will nicht unhöflich sein. Ich will nur sicher sein falls ich... wie du bin.

Ich hoffe Schwester Roberta liest dies nicht,

Jeff

* * *

Lieber Jeff,

ich habe die Daumen gedrückt, dass sie es nicht gelesen hat.

Bevor ich darauf eingehe, wollte ich dich nur fragen ob du jemanden in Dalton kennst, der Blaine Anderson heißt, einer meiner Freunde hat ihn als Brieffreund bekommen. Wenn du ihn kennst, gib ihm eine große Umarmung von den New Directions und seinem Brieffreund Kurt.

Ich werde mehr als glücklich sein, dir zu helfen. Ich weiß, wie verwirrend diese Dinge sein können, wenn dich andere Leute unter Druck setzen. Ich habe dasselbe erlebt, aber denk immer dran: Da sind Leute, die dich immer lieben werden. Wenn alle Stricke reißen, hast du immer noch mich. Ich denke übrigens, dass du sehr mutig bist (fast) bekannt zu geben vielleicht schwul zu sein. Auch wenn du es wahrscheinlich weißt, der erste Schritt auf dem Weg es rauszufinden, ist sehr groß. Du bist eine größere Person als ich war. Es hat mich eine betrunkene Nacht bei Santana gekostet es rauszufinden. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du jetzt vielleicht keuchend versuchst meine Bedeutung herauszufinden und darum kämpfst dieses Stück Papier von den Nonnen fernzuhalten. Aber falls nicht, lass uns sichergehen, dass das nicht passiert. Ich will dir nur klarmachen: Es ist nicht was du denkst. Als ich betrunken war konnte ich meinen Mund nicht halten und habe angefangen über den Jungen aus meinem Geschichtskurs zu reden, Sebastian. Ab da habe ich damit abgefunden und realisiert was es heißt sich mit seiner Sexualität abzufinden.

Nun, ich denke nicht, dass du schon einmal mit jemandem zusammen warst. NICHT ERRÖTEN. Und das ist okay. Es könnte dir eigentlich helfen. Aber, wenn ich jemanden ansehe, den ich attraktiv find, kriege ich keine intensiven Gefühle. Wie die südlich des Äquators. (Ich bitte dich noch einmal dies nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zu lesen oder dein Erröten zu kontrollieren.) Du brauchst nicht die intensiven und offensichtlichen Gefühle um es herauszufinden. Sei einfach ehrlich dir selbst gegenüber. Willst du wissen was hinter den Faltenröcken oder Pullundern ist? Ich weiß, das ist ein schreckliches Beispiel, aber es ist wahr. Mit was für Gefühlen oder persönlichen Situationen willst du in einer Beziehung umgehen… Und mit was für einer… Ausstattung? An einem von beidem interessiert zu sein, heißt nicht, dass das deine Sexualität ist. Da ist auch die innere Stimme, die dir sagt, dass _er_ der Eine ist. Er ist der Eine mit dem du nur reden willst oder mit dem du Zeit verbringen willst oder den du küssen willst oder den du lieben willst. Es sollte keine bewusste Entscheidung sein. Du weißt es einfach irgendwie.

Ich hoffe das hat geholfen,

Nick

* * *

Lieber Nick,

Du kannst froh sein, dass die Nonnen deinen Brief nicht gelesen haben. Sehr, sehr froh. Ich hätte dafür im Beichtstuhl eingesperrt werden können und der Priester mag mich nicht wirklich.

Danke, dass du mir so schnell geantwortet hast. Es war die Hölle los hier und ich brauchte jemandem zum Reden – oder Schreiben- neben meinem Mitbewohner Blaine Anderson.  
Ja, ich hab ihm deine Umarmung gegeben und er sagt danke.

Nun, dass was du vorher geschrieben hast, über… diese Dinge.

Ich war mit niemandem zusammen: wie gesagt, bin ich in einem katholischen Waisenhaus. Die einzige Person mit der ich viel Zeit verbringe ist Blaine und ich bin nicht einmal hundertprozentig sicher wie es sich anfühlt jemanden attraktiv zu finden. Ich meine, mein ganzes Leben lang wurde mir gesagt die physikalischen Dinge der Menschen zu ignorieren und ich bin so verwirrt… Ich will nur wissen, wer ich bin. Ist das zu viel verlangt?

Entschuldigung,

Jeff

* * *

Lieber Jeff

Warum entschuldigst du dich? Das ist nichts, das du einfach akzeptierst und ich verstehe das. Außerdem ist das alles ein Teil von dir. Es setzt dich niemand unter Druck oder zwingt dich schwul zu werden oder es zuzugeben. Entspann dich, Jeff. Ich werde dir schreiben, egal wie du dich entscheidest. Du scheinst ein so netter Mensch zu sein.

Und, ich hasse es das sagen zu müssen, aber, Jeff, leb ein bisschen. Geh nach draußen und sieh dich um. Guck dir an was du magst. Es gibt einige ziemlich süße Typen in Ohio, und ich meine du lebst direkt hier.

Ich flirte nur ein bisschen mit dir,

Nick

* * *

Lieber Jeff,

was ist mit dir? Du hast mir seit zwei Wochen nicht geschrieben…  
Ist alles in Ordnung?

Sei bitte noch am Leben,

Nick

* * *

Lieber Jeff,

JEFF! LIEBER GOTT! ANTWORTE MIR! Ich bin krank vor Sorge…  
War es etwas, dass ich geschrieben habe? Ich wollte dich mit dem Flirten nicht verletzen; Ich habe nur versucht dich zum Lachen zu bringen. Ich weiß, dass Blaine manchmal etwas übereifrig und anstrengend sein kann. Kurts Briefe können sehr aufschlussreich sein…  
Ich meinte das nicht ernst, es tut mir leid. Ich habe nur versucht freundlich zu sein.

Bitte antworte mir,

Nick

* * *

Lieber Nick,

meine Abwesenheit tut mir Leid… Die Nonnen haben die Briefe, die du mir geschickt hast gefunden und ich habe Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Große Schwierigkeiten. Ich wurde zum Priester geschickt und musste sechs Stunden am Tag zwei Wochen lang mit ihm reden (Ich schreibe dies in der Kirche). Es tut mir wirklich leid.

Du hast mich mit dem was du gesagt hast nicht verletzt. Es hat mich wirklich zum Lachen gebracht. Also, Danke, für alles.

Du hast Recht; es gibt einige süße Jungs in Ohio. Ich habe diesen liebenswerten Jungen aus New York in der Bücherei getroffen. Er hatte leuchtende Augen und ein herzliches Lächeln.  
Allerdings hat er die Idee von persönlichem Raum nicht so richtig verstanden. Er hat die ganze Zeit meinen Arm berührt und mich gefragt ob ich einen Job möchte. Ich habe versucht ihm zu erklären, dass ich minderjährig bin und Arbeitspapiere für mich nicht verfügbar sind, aber er hat mich nicht richtig verstanden. Sind alle Jungen so verwirrt wenn es um erwerbsfähiges Alter geht? Ich wundere mich nur.

Männer sind verwirrend,

Jeff

* * *

Lieber Jeff,

Mercedes musste in der Mittagspause das Heimlich Manöver wegen deinem Brief anwenden. Also, vielen Dank.

Warum ich würgen musste? Du bist zu unschuldig um rumzulaufen. Ich meine ein _Job_. Jeff, er meinte keinen Ferienjob oder Teilzeitjob. Er hat geredet über… Blow Jobs. Ich realisiere gerade, dass du vielleicht nicht weißt, was das ist. Das ist jetzt wirklich peinlich, weil ich mit meinem Füller schreibe und jetzt zu faul bin diesen letzten Teil wegzustreichen oder zu löschen.

Antworte mir, wenn du nicht mehr rot bist.

Ich werde warten,

Nick


	2. Chapter 2

Hier ist das zweite Kapitel. Reviews wären nett.

Noch einmal. Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Die Glee Charaktere gehören Fox, bzw. Ryan Murphy. Die OCs gehören Write-Love-Ship. Write-Love-Ship hat diese Geschichte geschrieben und mir erlaubt sie zu übersetzen.

* * *

Lieber Jeff,

Ich weiß nicht genau was ich darauf antworten soll.

Peinlich berührt,

Jeff

* * *

Lieber Jeff,

Wie ich sehe wirst du ganz literarisch, wenn du verlegen bist. Das war vorauszusehen, da du direkt die Schattenseite des Treffens irgendwelcher Leute kennengelernt hast. Es gibt zwei Typen.  
Leute wie ich, hilfsbereit, ein bisschen flirtend, extrem gutaussehend…  
Dann gibt es da die anderen, unfreundlich, gereizt und so ziemlich wandelnde sexuell übertragbare Krankheiten. Ich merke gerade, dass du wahrscheinlich auch nicht weißt, was das ist… Ich muss dir wirklich ein Lexikon schicken. Ich kann dir nicht die ganze Zeit Dinge erklären und dich zur Beichte gehen lassen. Ich glaube, dass es dort ziemlich gruselig ist. Ich meine, du musst alles, was du falsch gemacht hast zu irgendeiner fremden Person sagen. Naja, vielleicht ist er kein Fremder für dich, aber von meinem Standpunkt aus, ist es gruselig.

Entschuldigung, mein Atheismus kommt durch,

Nicky

* * *

Lieber Nick,

Nicky? Das ist ein schöner Name? Ich mag ihn. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich dich von jetzt an so nenne? Das ist niedlich.

Heute war es allen Jungen erlaubt in die Stadt zu gehen. Ich bin wieder zur Bücherei gegangen und habe den Job-Typen getroffen. Und ich hab mich auf ihn eingelassen…

Wow.

Ich habe mich dazu entschieden die Dinge selbst rauszufinden und hatte einen Wandel des Glaubens. Und ich wusste, dass, egal was ich gemacht habe, ich auf irgendeine Weise eine bessere Person sein würde.

Ich mach nur Witze!

Oh, ich wünschte ich hätte dein Gesicht sehen können. Das wär es vielleicht wert gewesen in die Räume des Priesters zu schleichen um einen Stift zu holen.

Obwohl ich wegen des Job-Teils Witze gemacht habe, durften wir heute hinaus in die Welt gehen. Es war aufregend. Obwohl dieses Mädchen in mich hineingelaufen ist, das mich beinahe umgeworfen hätte. Sie ist nicht einmal stehen geblieben um sich zu entschuldigen. Es sah nicht so aus als würde sie etwas anderes beachten als sich selbst… wie Mode. Ich meine, ich mag zwar jeden Tag einen Blazer und eine Uniform tragen, aber ihre gelben Kniestrümpfe haben für sich selbst gesprochen.

Egal, als ich in der Bibliothek war hing ich den ganzen Tag mit Blaine ab. Ich habe einige von Kurts Briefen gelesen und habe erfahren, dass ihr zu den Regionals geht. Das ist toll! Ich hoffe ihr gewinnt. Blaine hat mir gesagt, dass ihr eigene Songs singt. Ich hoffe ihr habt gute Songschreiber in eurer Mitte.

Eine andere Sache, die ich heute erfahren habe ist…  
Blaine ist wie du. Er mag diesen Typen, der unten im GAP arbeitet. Ich habe ihn noch nie wirklich gesehen, aber offenbar ist er ein ordentlicher Typ. Ich war irgendwie eifersüchtig, dass Blaine so sicher war. Ich wünschte ich wäre auch so sicher.

Oh und danke für das Lexikon.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Jeff

* * *

Lieber Nick,

ich bin es noch mal, Jeff. Ich weiß, dass dies der zweite Brief ist, den ich dir schreibe ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, aber ich wollte mich so fühlen als würde ich nochmal mit dir reden. Jedesmal wenn ein Brief von dir in der Post ist, fühle ich für einen Moment, dass da draußen jemand ist, der mich mag. Ich weiß, dass du keine Ahnung hast worüber ich rede…

Ich hatte eine ziemlich schlechte Woche, hier in Dalton. Es kamen am Wochenende viele Waisenkinder und sie sind alle unter zwei Jahren alt, also rate mal was, ich werde nie adoptiert werden. Und es ist beschissen. Was habe ich meinen Eltern getan? Warum wollen sie mich nicht?

Egal, es tut mir Leid… Ich musste mich nur auslassen. Ich weiß nicht einmal ob ich dies schicken soll… Du könnest jetzt denken, dass ich geistig zerstört bin…

Ach, scheiß drauf.

Bin ich nicht ein Gentleman,

Jeff

* * *

Jeff,

Ich habe beide deine Briefe zur selben Zeit bekommen, also kann es sein, dass ich in diesem Brief von Thema zu Thema springe. Aber ich glaube das ist gut für dich. Ich könnte dich von wilden Zweijährigen, die in Dalton herumrennen ablenken.

Alles lief gut für mich hier an der McKinley. Unser Show Chor hat die Regionals gewonnen und wir sind schon auf die Nationals in Chicago vorbereitet. Vielleicht können wir auf unserem Weg in Dalton anhalten. Ich würde es lieben dich endlich zu treffen, dich vielleicht aus dem diesem Waisenhaus rausholen. Dann sehe ich das Gesicht, von dem du sagst, dass andere es verachten und niemals wollen würden. Ehrlich Jeff, ich wette du bist schön und du bist nur blind… Okay, vielleicht ist das Anzweifeln deiner Sehfähigkeit nicht der richtige Weg um dein Herz zu gewinnen, aber was auch immer. Ich denke nur nicht, dass du sofort annehmen solltest, dass dich niemand in der Welt außer mir will. Während das vielleicht wahr ist, muss dort noch eine andere Person auf der Welt sein, die sich genauso um dich sorgt wie ich. Ich bin sicher, dass deine Eltern dich nicht einfach aufgegeben haben, sie hatten wahrscheinlich einen Grund. Und wenn ich dir das jedes Mal sagen muss, wenn wir schreiben, werde ich das. Du bist es Wert für mich, wag ja nicht das zu vergessen.

Und mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst alles rausfinden.

Ich liebe dich heterosexuell,

Nick

P.S. Oh, und das Mädchen, in das du hineingelaufen bist, könnte Rachel gewesen sein. Sie ist ins Regionalsbüro gegangen um sie zu überreden uns unsere eigenen Songs singen zu lassen. Es tut ihr Leid.

* * *

Lieber Nicky,

Ich bin so froh, dass ihr die Regionals gewonnen habt! Ich habe alles darüber von Blaine erfahren, als er aus der Bibliothek wiederkam. Kurt hat ihm früher diese Woche einen Brief geschickt.

Ich bin in die Bücherei gegangen und habe Bücher über… ein paar Themen gelesen. Du hast mich dazu inspiriert ein bisschen zu leben und zu erfahren was in der Welt so los ist.

Naja, auf jeden Fall bin ich froh, dass du meine Briefe rechtzeitig bekommst. Hier wird die Post gelegentlich von Schwester Roberta gelesen. Sie ist eine wirklich strenge Nonne hier in Dalton. Also vielen Dank, dass du heterosexuell am Ende dazu geschrieben hast, Schwester Roberta hätte mich umgebracht. Heutzutage erwartet sie das Schlimmste. Sie hat mich gezwungen 50 Ave Marias zu beten, weil ich mit Blaine in seinem Bett geschlafen habe. Er hatte einen ziemlich schlimmen Alptraum. Danach waren meine Knie wund…und ich weiß, dass du gerade lachst… ich weiß was ich gerade gesagt habe.

Mach weiter; Ich gebe dir eine Minute.

Jetzt da du dich wieder beruhigt hast, werde ich fortfahren.

Ich schreibe dies von meiner Kirchenbank, wenn meine Sätze also ein bisschen durcheinander sind, ist dass, weil ich gerade ein bisschen wütend bin. Wir haben heute unsere Gott-hasst-Homosexuelle-Predigt. Sieht so aus, als gäbe es noch jemanden, der mich nicht mag. Ich bin ein ziemlich enttäuschendes Kind beiden gegenüber, Gott und meinen Eltern, nicht? Ich wünschte der Priester würde aufhören mich anzugucken. Ich wünschte du wärst hier.

Hol mich hier raus,

Jeff

* * *

Lieber Jeff,

Warte? Hast du gerade zugegeben… Sagst du, du bist schwul, Jeff? Ich habe den Brief etwa 30 mal gelesen und ich bin mir sicher du hast das raffiniert zwischen den Zeilen versteckt… Ich kann es nicht glauben. Meinst du das ernst? Das ist toll! Ich bin nur… Ich kann nicht...

Jeff? Hier ist Mercedes. Was zur Hölle hast du geschrieben um meinen Freund so quietschvergnügt und glücklich zu machen? Was macht ihr beide… Oh. Schön. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich. Das ist ein mutiger Schritt. Ich bin SEHR stolz auf dich.

**Jeff! Nick geht hier praktisch die Wände hoch, so glücklich ist er, dass du das herausgefunden hast. Du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen. Alle hier freuen sich wahnsinnig für dich.**

**-Kurt**

Du musst aufhören Nick zum Lachen zu bringen; Ich glaube er wird sein Gesicht zerstören. Hör auf! HÖR AUF! Ihm wird schon ganz schwindelig. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass er wieder betrunken ist.

-Tante Tana

**Hey Jeff! Hier ist dein Kumpel, Nick's bro, Puckerman. Jeder hier im Glee Club gibt diesen Brief herum und ich dachte ich sollte etwas schreiben. Ich meine, es passiert nicht jeden Tag, dass irgendein Fremder, von dem du nur in Form von Briefen gehört hast sich outet, richtig? Richtig. Also, ja. Cool man. Ich hoffe du hast viel Spaß dort.**

Puck! Sag so was nicht. Sei nett zu ihm. Ich schwöre! Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ein Baby von dir bekommen habe… Egal, Hi Jeff, Hier ist Quinn Fabray. Ich habe schon so viele schöne und liebenswerte Dinge von dir gehört und wollte dir nur Liebe und Akzeptanz geben. Ich glaube wirklich an Gott und ich will, dass du weißt, dass es gläubige Menschen gibt, die dich trotzdem akzeptieren. Lächle Jeff.

Liebe Grüße,

Quinn

**Ich steh nicht mehr wirklich auf Jungs. Aber ich und Lord Tubbington wollen, dass du glücklich bist.**

**Brittany**

Entschuldigung, Brittany ist manchmal nicht besonders literarisch… oder immer.

Grüße Jeff, Ich bin Rachel Berry und neben mir ist mein Freund Finn Hudson. Ich glaube wir haben uns vielleicht schon einmal getroffen. Trotzdem wollte ich mich noch einmal besser und auf eine respektablere Art und Weise vorstellen. Ich wollte sagen, dass Schwule uns und mir geläufig sind. Ich habe zwei schwule Väter, also wenn du jemals mit mir reden willst üb-

**Gib mir das Papier Rachel. Hör auf über deine schwulen Väter zu labern. Hey Jeff. Dein Freund Artie ist da! Lies einfach deinen Brief und denk dran, dass du klasse bist. Du kannst dem Club beitreten wenn du willst, wir haben alles hier. Wir haben Kids jeder Rasse, Sexualität und sogar einen Querschnittsgelähmten hier… Mit freundlichen Grüßen. Dein Artie**

Also, hier ist Sam. Artie will, dass ich etwas für dich schreibe also, hier bin ich. Ich finde, dass was du getan hast ist cool. Es braucht einen wahren Mann um das zu sagen. Gut für dich.

**Hier sind Mike und Tina! Wir wollten nur sagen wie stolz wir sind, dass du dich selbst gefunden hast. Wir hängen für dich eine Collage in den Chor Raum. Wir wünschten wir hätten ein Foto, aber unsere Skizze wird auch gehen. Wir wissen wie hart es für jemanden sein kann sich zu outen. Kurt ist durch die Hölle gegangen und wir wollen, dass du weißt, dass alles gut wird.**

Wir lieben dich,

die New Directions

* * *

Lieber Nicky,

Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass alle das unterschrieben haben… Ich bin nur. Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr euch wirklich so um mich sorgt. Ich meine, ihr wollt eine Collage über mich machen? Das erscheint mir so unwirklich. Wir haben uns noch nie getroffen… Ihr scheint mich zu mögen egal was ich mache. Bedingungslose Liebe… Ich wusste nie wie es ist eine echte Familie zu haben.

Ich glaub es nicht, ich weine,

Jeff

* * *

Lieber Jeff,

Es tut mir Leid, das wir dich zum Weinen gebracht haben. Hier, nimm diese Taschentücher. Es sind diese coolen blauen, die deine Tränen lila machen, wenn du darauf weinst. Meine Mutter hat sie mir immer gegeben zu der Zeit, als mein Dad gestorben ist. Immer wenn ich lila sehe, werde ich an ihn erinnert… Und jetzt werde ich an dich erinnert.

Entschuldigung, wenn ich dir zu nahe trete oder so… Es ist nur, ich fühle etwas, wenn ich dir schreibe. Es ist als würdest du zu gehören. Weißt du, ich habe mich nie verstanden gefühlt, weil ich nur mit meiner Mutter aufgewachsen bin. Jetzt ist es, als würde ich dich schon seit Jahren kennen. Es ist einfach der Fakt, dass du alles akzeptierst, das ich dir schreibe. Wie jetzt. Du denkst wahrscheinlich schon gar nicht mehr darüber nach, dass ich nur ein Elternteil hab. Es interessiert dich wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich, weil es mich nicht ändert und ich danke dir dafür.

Entschuldigung, ich habe einen emotionalen Tag. Können wir über etwas anderes reden?

Schrecklich schluchzend und für immer deins,

Nicky

* * *

Lieber Nicky,

es tut mir Leid, das du so einen schlechten Tag hast. Ich hoffe es geht dir besser. Es klingt als hättest du viele unterstützende Freunde in diesem Glee Club. Es gibt vieles dort, das ich nicht weiß, nicht wahr? Ich meine, Quinn und Puck haben ein Baby? Rachel hat schwule Väter? Puckerman? Was für ein Name ist das? Ich bin wirklich verwirrt, und es ist nicht das erste Mal.

Ich weiß was du meinst. Ich fühle es auch, wenn ich dir schreibe. Es fühlt sich an als… hätte ich einen Freund, außer Blaine. Und selbst bei ihm bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er von mir als sein Freund denkt. Sein bester Freund ist seine rechte Hand. Ja. Ja. Ich habe das gerade geschrieben (Du lachst mich aus. Würden die Nonnen es nicht missbilligen? Ja.) Du magst aus vollem Herzen lachen. Aber erzähle es nicht Kurt! Blaine wird mich umbringen. Wir sind wirklich Freunde, diese andere Sache war nur ein Witz.

Ich will mehr schreiben, aber die Nonnen wollen, dass ich die Tafeln putze. Sie vergessen immer, dass ich Asthma habe.

Ich schreib dir später noch, bester Freund.

Endlich lächelnd,

Jeff


	3. Chapter 3

Hier kommt das dritte Kapitel. Noch einmal:

Diese Fanfiction ist nicht von mir, sondern von Write-Love-Ship. Sie ist eigentlich in Englisch und ich übersetze sie nur. Write-Love-Ship hat mir erlaubt sie zu übersetzen. Die OCs gehören Write-Love-Ship, die Originalcharaktere gehören Ryan Murphy bzw. Fox. Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel und wir würden uns über Reviews freuen!

* * *

Lieber Jeff,

hier im Glee Club gibt es so viel Drama und so. Beigelegt habe ich ein Diagramm der Beziehungen der New Directions. Ich habe auch Bilder hinzugefügt damit du sehen kannst wie jeder aussieht und ihre komischsten Posen; viele von ihnen waren nicht wirklich fertig für ihre Fotos. Ich habe außerdem jeden sein Bild unterschreiben lassen, obwohl Brittany ihrs mit Buntstift unterschrieben hat, Entschuldigung. Ich habe dir noch mehr Taschentücher gekauft, nur für den Fall. Also liegen sie hier auch bei.

Ich werde dir wegen den Nationals eine Weile nicht antworten können. Ich werde ein bisschen weg sein, also mach dir keine Sorgen. Und, damit du behaupten kannst hier bei uns zu sein, habe ich uns gestern beim Proben aufgenommen. Das sind wir, wie wir Paradise by the Dashboard Light singen. Entschuldigung, es ist eine Kassette, ich hoffe das macht dir nichts aus. Die Hauptstimmen sind Finn und Rachel, und ich persönlich denke, dass sie diesen Song wahnsinnig gut gesungen haben. Ich hätte gegen ihre Stimmen keine Chance, aber das ist wie Rachel singt. Ich hoffe, dass sie auf ihr College gehen kann.

Entschuldigung, dass das hier so hastig ist, ich versuche das zu dir zu bekommen bevor ich zur Schule muss um den Bus zu den Nationals zu bekommen und das einzige Postamt in der Nähe macht mittags zu.

Liebe dich,

Nicky

* * *

Lieber Nicky,

Ich weiß, dass du dies nicht bekommst bis du wieder da bist, aber….  
Dieses Ende. Ich kann nicht aufhören dieses Ende zu lesen. Meinst du das so?

Ich bin nur dumm,

Jeff

* * *

Lieber Nick,

Es sind jetzt drei Tage und ich kann nicht aufhören über dich nachzudenken, darüber was du geschrieben hast. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand mich lieben könnte. Ob du es heterosexuell oder nicht gemeint hast. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir erklären soll.

Wann immer ich ein Word schreibe, von dem ich weiß, dass du es lesen wirst und was immer es ist, dass ich zu sagen versuche, macht es mich glücklich. Es gibt mir dieses komische Gefühl in der Brust, dass ich wirklich mag.

Ich habe mit Blaine geredet, der mit Kurt geredet hat und er sagt, dass ich Gefühle für dich habe. Romantische Gefühle und ich versteh es nicht. Ich versteh es nicht! ICH WILL NICHT WIEDER VERWIRRT SEIN!

Von

Jeff

* * *

Lieber Nicholas Duval,

hier ist Schwester Roberta vom Dalton Academy Waisenhaus der Religion, des Glaubens und der Bildung. Ich bin kürzlich über die Briefe von und für einen gewissen Waisen gestolpert, Jeff R. Sterling. Und ich will, dass du weißt, dass die Dalton Academy es nicht tolerieren wird. Wir wollen nicht, dass unsere Kinder Kontakt zu Personen wie dir haben. Wir werden das nicht tolerieren. Also kannst du Jeff helfen zu verstehen, dass das was er „herausgefunden" hat falsch ist oder ihm nie wieder einen einzigen Brief schreiben.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Dalton Academy

* * *

Liebe Schwester Roberta,

Fick dich.

Umarmungen und Küsse,

die New Directions (außer Nick)

* * *

Lieber Jeff,

Ich bin gerade erst von dem Wettkampf nach Hause gekommen! Wir haben gewonnen! Sofort als wir zurück zum Chorraum gekommen sind, habe ich alle deine Briefe genommen, aber einer wurde mir vom Rest der New Directions weggenommen, also tut es mir Leid, wenn einer deiner Briefe nicht beantwortet wird. Sie lassen ihn mich nicht sehen, aber sie haben gesagt sie haben schon eine Antwort geschickt.

Aber, ich durfte die zwei, die du mir geschickt hast lesen… beide über meine Wahl des Briefabschlusses. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich die Dinge noch verwirrender gemacht habe. Ich wollte das nicht! Ich habe nur geschrieben, was mir in den Kopf kam und was ich dachte war… das. Es tut mir Leid, aber es war einfach was ich gefühlt habe.

Ich weiß, dass ist wahrscheinlich ziemlich dumm. Ich meine, ich schreibe Briefe an dich. Ich weiß nicht, wie du aussiehst. Ich weiß nicht, wie deine Stimme klingt. Ich weiß nichts über dich.

Woher soll ich überhaupt wissen, dass du real bist? Du erscheinst mir zu gut um wahr zu sein.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dies beenden soll,

Nick

* * *

Lieber Nick,

Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist gelb.

Ich mag die Geräusche von Gewittern.

Ich hasse den Geruch von Kreide.

Ich liebe selbstgemachtes Essen.

Ich war mal Veganer, aber ich wurde sehr krank und wurde gezwungen wieder tierische Produkte zu essen.

Manchmal dusche ich mitten am Tag um zu weinen.

Einmal habe ich mein Haar mit einem Lineal geschnitten. (Ja, habe ich. Es hat drei Stunden gedauert.)

Ich hasse es, wenn Leute keine Socken tragen. (Blaine tut das immer.)

Ich verlasse die Dalton Academy nie, ohne deine Briefe in meiner Uniformtasche versteckt zu haben.

Ich habe einmal auf eine Bibel gespuckt.

Als ich sechs war, habe ich ausversehen ein Feuer im Aufenthaltsraum der Academy gelegt.

Ich weine jedesmal, wenn ich Titanic sehe.

Ich bin mal mit Blaine aus der Dalton geschlichen um Titanic zu sehen.

Ich habe noch nie an Halloween Süßes-oder-Saures gemacht.

Ich war einmal in der Bücherei eingesperrt. Am nächsten Tag wurde ich zur Beichte geschickt. Sie dachten ich würde Drogen nehmen… oder mit Obdachlosen schlafen, irgendwie so was.

Ich träume oft davon dich zu treffen.

Ich benutze den selben Stift um dir zu schreiben. Manchmal klaut der Priester ihn.

Wir hatten mal einen Priester, der versucht hat einen kleinen Jungen zu ertränken… Ich war es.

Ich habe Angst vor dem Schwimmen und großen Wasseransammlungen.

Ich habe Angst vor großen Menschenmengen.

Ich liebe es die Wolken zu beobachten.

Manchmal beiße ich mir so stark auf die Lippe, dass sie blutet.

Ich werde oft nervös. (siehe oben)

Ich habe einmal zu einer Nonne gesagt: Fick dich. Einmal. Ich werde es nie wieder tun.

Schwester Roberta ist mit der Adelsfamilie von England verwandt, trotzdem foltert sie mich mit Lateinunterricht jeden Tag.

Mein Traum ist es dieses Waisenhaus zu verlassen und zu heiraten und in einem Haus zu leben, irgendwo wo es ruhig ist mit jemandem, den ich liebe.

Ich finde das Gehen auf Bürgersteigen entspannend.

Ich hasse es wenn Leute Kaugummi auf dem Gehweg lassen. Ich tendiere dazu drauf zu treten.

Ich habe mir das Bein gebrochen, als ich vom Dach der Academy gesprungen bin.

Ich wurde in Michigan geboren, bin dann nach Ohio gezogen und wurde hier zurückgelassen.

Ich erinnere mich an nicht mehr an die Zeit vor Dalton. (Der Fakt oben ist in meiner Akte.)

Ich bin einmal ins Büro des Priesters eingebrochen um meine eigene Akte zu lesen.

Ich musste einmal einen ganzen Tag nachsitzen. (siehe oben)

Wenn ich einen Brief von dir bekommen lese ich ihn erst im Kopf und dann laut.

Blaine ist mein Mitbewohner seit zehn Jahren.

Blaine mag es mich aufzuwecken indem er mich umarmt; er steht auf körperliche Zuwendung.

Als ich an die Dalton kam, habe ich die Nonnen genötigt mir jeden Abend _Guten Nacht Mond _vorzulesen.

Ich habe mir einmal eine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen, weil ich auf eine Kugel getreten bin.

Ich wollte immer, dass mal ein Song über mich geschrieben wird.

Jetzt weißt du etwas über mich. Das wahre ich. Das wahre ich, das existiert.

Fürimmer deins,

Jeff

* * *

Lieber Jeff,

ich habe mir deine Fakten gemerkt. Ich liebe es etwas über dich zu wissen. Ich liebe es dich zu kennen.

Nun, ich bin ein schrecklicher Songschreiber, also hat Rachel mir geholfen einen Sog zu schreiben…Über dich.

Er heißt Pretending.

Face to face and heart to heart

We're so close yet so far apart

I close my eyes.I look away

That's just because I'm not okay

But I hold on, I stay strong

Wondering if we still belong

Will we ever say the words we're feeling?

Reach down underneath it

Tear down all the walls

Will we ever have a happy ending?

Or will we forever only be pretending…

Will we always, always, always be pretending?

How long do I fantasize

Make believe that it's still alive

Imagine that I am good enough

And we can choose the ones we love

But I hold on, I stay strong

Wondering if we still belong

Will we ever say the words we're feeling?

Reach down underneath it

Tear down all the walls

Will we ever have a happy ending?

Or will we forever only be pretending…

Will we always, always, always be-

Keeping secret safe

Every move we make

Seems like no one's letting go

And it's a shame

'Cause if you feel the same

How am I supposed to know?

Will we ever say the words we're feeling?

Reach down underneath it

Tear down all the walls

Will we ever have a happy ending?

Or will we forever only be pretending…

Will we always, always, always be pretending?

Will we always, always, always be pretending?

Will we always, always, always be pretending?

In Liebe,

Nick

* * *

Lieber Nick,

das ist ein wundervoller Song. Es war schwer ihn laut zu lesen, weil ich nicht wusste, wie die Melodie geht… Vielleicht könntest du ihn für mich singen. Ich habe mir Schwester Marie's Kassettenspieler diese Woche ausgeliehen. Die Worte bedeuten eine Sache, wenn sie auf Papier geschrieben sind, ich will hören wie du sie meintest.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Jeff

* * *

Lieber Jeff,

Bevor du anfängst dir die Kassette anzuhören, will ich, dass du weißt, dass ich es dreimal aufnehmen musste. Selbst da habe ich viel geweint. Entschuldigung, falls meine Stimme schwankt. Tina hat mit dem Backgroundgesang geholfen in der Hoffnung es würde dann nicht zu wackelig klingen. Sag mir wie es klingt.

Viel Spaß mit dem Song,

Nick

* * *

Lieber Nick,

Ich will gleich den Song hören. Es fühlt sich so irreal an. Ich werde deine Stimme hören. Ich werde gleich die Stimme der Person hören, die nur auf dem Papier existiert. Das wird dich real machen…

**Hi Nick, hier ist Blaine. Jeff weint gerade und kann seinen Brief nicht zu Ende schreiben. Ich will dir nur sagen, dass er deinen Song liebt. Sehr. Er will nicht aufhören ihn zu hören. Deine Stimme zu hören.**

**Bitte send ihm einen anderen Song. Ich habe ihn noch nie so emotional gesehen. Er ist immer so verschlossen. **

**Du tust ihm gut.**

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen,**

**Blaine Anderson**

* * *

Lieber Jeff,

Ich hoffe du bist okay. Ich wollte dich nicht zum Weinen bringen. Ich will dir nur eine einfache Frage stellen. Tun wir nur so? Tun wir nur so, als wollten wir Freunde sein, oder mehr? Naja, natürlich nicht, wir antworten ja immer auf die Briefe des anderen als hingen unsere Leben davon ab. Ich tue nicht nur so. Ich will dich kennen lernen, ich will dich treffen. Ich will einfach nur mit dir zusammen sein.

Ich verstehe es auch nicht. Wie kann ich mich in die Vorstellung die ich von dir habe verlieben? Ich weiß, ich sollte das nicht, aber es fühlt sich einfach richtig an. Deine Persönlichkeit ist nicht wirklich überraschend. Du bist eine entspannte Person und ich weiß was du denkst und auf alles reagieren wirst. (Wie jetzt, du ziehst wahrscheinlich deine Augenbrauen vor Verwirrung hoch und denkst an jede einzelne Reaktion, die du beim Lesen hattest.)

Ich kann dich nicht_ nicht_ mögen.

Entschuldigung,

Nick

* * *

Lieber Nick,

ich weine aus demselben Grund, aus dem du verwirrt bist. Ich hatte diese Vorstellung von dir wie du klingen würdest und wie du diesen Song singen würdest… Ich hatte Recht. Du hast dich genauso angehört, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Es ist als hätten wir uns schon einmal getroffen.

Wir sind uns nicht sicher wegen dieser _Liebe_ Sache. Ich erinnere mich an etwas, dass du mir in einem unserer ersten Briefe geschrieben hast: Da ist auch die innere Stimme, die dir sagt, dass er der Eine ist. Er ist der Eine mit dem du nur reden willst oder mit dem du Zeit verbringen willst oder den du küssen willst oder den du lieben willst. Es sollte keine bewusste Entscheidung sein. Du weißt es einfach irgendwie.

Du bist derjenige. Ich weiß es einfach.

Ich tu nicht so,

Jeff

* * *

Lieber Jeffrey,

hier ist Tina. **Und Mike! **Wir wollten dich nur wissen lassen, dass Nick nach deinem letzten Brief in Ohnmacht gefallen ist und sich eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen hat; er ist von der Bühne gefallen… Also wird er dir für eine Weile nicht schreiben. Wir haben die anderen Briefe nicht gelesen, also wissen wir nicht warum er in Ohnmacht gefallen ist. Entschuldigung, wir wollten dich nur warnen. Er wird antworten sobald er weiß welcher Tag ist.

Fürimmer deins,

die New Directions

* * *

Lieber Nick,

Ich realisiere gerade, dass du vielleicht nicht weißt, wer ich bin oder warum du diesen Brief bekommen hast, aber ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, weil ich die ganze Zeit daran denken musste, dass _mein_ Brief daran Schuld ist, dass du gefallen bist und dir den Kopf so stark gestoßen hast, dass du nicht weißt welcher Tag ist. Ich fühle mich schrecklich. Alles, was ich sagen will ist, dass ich die_ wirklich _mag. Und das ich dich, vielleicht, liebe.

Ich weiß nicht was ich hier sage. Es tut mir leid. Es ist zusammenhanglos. Ich will nur, ich will, dass du okay bist. Ich kann dich nicht verlieren. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Du bist derjenige, der mich versteht. Der Einzige der dem auch nur nahe gekommen ist. Und du kannst einfach nicht gehen! Ich brauche dich.

Bleib bei mir,

Jeff

* * *

Lieber Nick,

Es ist Wochen her. Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch mit mir machen soll. Ich vermisse deine Briefe, deine Gesellschaft, deine Liebe, deine Unterstützung. Aber am meisten vermisse ich dich.

Ich will unbedingt, dass es dir gut geht. Bitte?

Ich habe eine schwierige Zeit hier. Ein Paar kam und hat gefragt ob ich zur Adoption stehe. Dann hat die Nonne ihren verflixten Mund geöffnet und gesagt, dass ich schwul bin. Das Paar hat gekeucht und ist gegangen. Also werde ich nun nie Eltern haben, oder eine Familie. Ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Was hat noch einen Sinn?

Ich brauche dich, Nicky.

Schon wieder weinend,

Jeff


	4. Chapter 4

Hier gibt es das 4. Kapitel.

Mir gehört Glee immer noch nicht und diese Story auch nicht, ich übersetze nur. Die Fanfic gehört Write-Love-Ship, genau wie die OCs, die Glee Charaktere gehören Fox, bzw. Ryan Murphy.

Wir würden uns über Reviews sehr freuen.

* * *

Liebster Jeff,

ich bin gerade aus dem Krankenhaus wiedergekommen, und die New Directions haben mir alle Briefe gebracht, als ich entlassen wurde. Ich schreibe dies im Auto auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Die ganze Zeit im Krankenhaus, wusste ich nicht was ich tun musste; alles das ich wusste war, dass ich bei jemandem sein musste oder etwas für jemanden machen sollte. Dann, als ich deine Briefe gelesen habe… Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Ich habe jemanden, der mich vielleicht lieben könnte. Ich bin fast wieder in ohnmächtig geworden.

Ich weiß nicht, was das mit dir ist, Jeff. Aber, ich brauche dich auch. Es soll nicht noch eine Woche ohne einen Brief von dir vergehen. Es ist ein Teil meines Lebens geworden, _du _bist ein Teil meines Lebens geworden.

Und vielleicht… liebe ich dich auch.

Ich hoffe du fühlst dich jetzt besser, jetzt da ich dies geschrieben habe. Ich will nicht hören, dass du denkst du seist hoffnungslos. Es gibt so viele Menschen, die dich lieben und mehr als glücklich wären mit dir Gewittern zuzuhören oder dich mit Umarmungen aufzuwecken oder Zuhause zubleiben und für dich zu kochen. Wenn Blaine es nicht tut, dann um Gottes Willen, werde ich es tun. Ich werde dich finden und dich dazu bringen dich besser zu fühlen. Ich will nicht hören, dass du glaubst du seist nichts wert.

Ich liebe dich Jeff,

Nicky

* * *

Lieber Jeff,

Es ist eine Woche her… Bist du okay? Jeff, du machst mir Angst. Warum hast du mir nicht geschrieben? Bitte sag mir du bist okay. Bitte. Kurt hat noch keinen Brief von Blaine zurückbekommen um zu sehen ob du noch lebst und die Ärzte sagen es ist nicht gut in meinem Zustand, aber das ist mir egal und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, also bitte antworte mir und sei nicht mehr traurig. Das war aber ein langer Satz. Siehst du wie beunruhigt ich bin? Bitte, antworte mir einfach so schnell du kannst. Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um dich. Ich fühle mich verantwortlich für dich.

Ich liebe dich immer noch,

Nick

* * *

Lieber Nicky,

Entschuldigung, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war deprimiert in letzter Zeit. Gott, ich hasse es das zu sagen, aber der Arzt des Waisenhauses hat bei mir Depressionen diagnostiziert. Ich weiß nicht aus welchem Grund. Sie geben mir diese komischen Pillen und ich mag nicht sie zu nehmen. Sie schmecken wirklich widerlich und wenn ich sie nehme, fühle ich mich als wäre ich gar nicht mehr da.

Streng genommen habe ich ein Geheimnis. Und weil du die einzige Person neben Blaine bist, der ich je vertraut habe, fühle ich mich als könnte ich es dir erzählen. Gestern, habe ich darüber nachgedacht mich selbst zu verletzen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich auf einmal darauf gekommen bin. Aber ich saß in meinem Bett nachdem Blaine eingeschlafen war und ich habe mich sehr traurig gefühlt. Als würde mich niemals wieder etwas aufheitern können. Diese dummen Nonnen hassen mich; niemand will jemals die Mutter oder der Vater von mir sein wollen, diesem komischen schwulen katholischen Kind. Ich lebe nun schon siebzehn, fast achtzehn Jahre und kann nichts vorweisen. Ich bin so unnütz. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich an die CD gedacht habe, die Blaine gestern ausversehen zerbrochen hat. Die Scherben waren im Müll. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt darüber nachgedacht sie zu benutzen um mich selbst zu verletzten. Ist das normal? Nicky, ich habe Angst. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr was ich fühle. Kannst du mir einfach nochmal sagen, dass du mich liebst? Machen, dass der Schmerz weggeht?

Ich liebe dich auch,

Jeff

* * *

Lieber Jeff,

Jeffrey Sterling. Denk gar nicht mal dran dich selbst zu verletzen. Verstehst du mich? Ich werde rüberkommen und dich in Umarmungen ersticken, bis du verstehst, dass du keine schlechte Person bist, nur weil niemand dich adoptieren wollte oder dich „nicht will". Du bist eine süße, sich sorgende Person, die gelb mag, gerne Wolken beobachtet und auf Jungs steht. Und Jeff, Ich werde es dir tausendmal sagen.

Ich liebe dich.

Ich liebe dich.

Ego amare.

Ich erinnere mich daran, dass da Latein hast, also habe ich das geschrieben. Ich dachte der Weg dir in mehr als einer Sprache zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe sei der richtige und ich finde es ziemlich beeindruckend von mir, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich die zweite nicht kann. Aber, egal ob ich es sprechen kann oder nicht, ich kümmere mich um dich Jeff. Ich will nicht, dass du dich selbst verletzt. Niemals. Deshalb will ich, dass du mir diese CD Scherben schickst. Ich will sie nicht in deiner Nähe und denk nicht, ich würde Kurt nicht sagen er soll Blaine sagen, dass er sie verstecken soll, denn das werde ich. Ich will, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Okay?

Wenn du dich jemals traurig fühlst, rede bitte mit Blaine oder, wenn er schläft, ruf mich an.

Die Zahlen in der Ecke sind meine Telefonnummer,

Nick

* * *

Lieber Nicky,

ich habe kein Telefon, das ich benutzen kann um dich anzurufen, sorry. In der Bücherei ist ein Münztelefon, aber ich habe keinen Job. Also… Kein Geld. Entschuldigung. Ich will dich wirklich anrufen, aber Blaine schläft jetzt mit mir. Ich meine, er geht sicher ich- DU WEISST WAS ICH MEINE! Hör auf zu lachen!

Er geht sicher, dass ich nachts nicht mehr weine, auch wenn das heißt, dass wir morgens beide die Tafeln putzen müssen, weil wir die Schulregeln gebrochen haben. Blaine sagt das ist es wert. Er sagt er nimmt deinen Platz ein um sicherzugehen, dass ich sicher bin. Er ist so ein guter Freund. Ich liebe ihn. Nicht so, aber wie einen Bruder. Ich möchte, dass du ihn auch triffst. Er ist die einzige Familie die ich habe. Er scheint dich schon zu mögen, also bist du gesegnet. Du kannst mich lieben, Blaine hat dich einen geeigneten Bewerber genannt.

Ich will dich außerdem warnen, dass du bald noch einen anderen Brief von mir bekommst. Er enthält die CD. Ich habe mich dazu entschieden sie nicht mit diesem zu schicken, falls du ihn in der Öffentlichkeit oder auf einem Teppich öffnen würdest. Ich weiß wie weh es tut wenn man sich daran schneidet. NICHT SO. Ich sollte einfach aufhören dir zu schreiben. Ich schwafele zu viel.

Ich verwirre dich nur,

Jeff

* * *

Lieber Jeff,

wenn du jemals aufhören würdest mir zu schreiben, würde ich, glaube ich, vielleicht wahrhaftig sterben. Ich lebe von dieser bezaubernden blauen Handschrift aus Tinte, mit der du mich jede Woche aufheiterst. Es ist wie Sauerstoff für mich.

Ich habe die CD bekommen und ich bin stolz auf dich. Ich will nicht, dass du dich selbst verletzt, weil du denkst, dass die Leute dich anders haben wollen. Das ist lächerlich. Ich finde dich perfekt. Egal was diese anderen Trottel denken. Für mich wirst du immer der perfekte Jeff Sterling sein. Katholisch oder nicht. Schwul oder hetero. Schüchtern oder mutig. Groß oder klein. Blond oder brünett. Begabt in Latein oder Italienisch. Egal wie, ich werde dich akzeptieren. So lange wie du mich akzeptierst, mit meiner ganzen Peinlichkeit. Ich und meine komischen zotteligen Haare, die auf Fotos immer einen Weg in meine Augen zu finden scheinen, meine Stimme, die bricht wenn ich emotional werde und meine alleinerziehende Mutter, die denkt, dass ich immer noch auf Mädchen stehe… Oh Mom. Wenn sie nur wüsste. Ich glaube ich sollte ihr einen Hinweis geben. Ich glaube sie hat es vergessen.

Unbeholfen gehend um mich nochmal zu outen,

Nick

* * *

Lieber Nick,

ich hoffe deine Mutter erinnert sich wieder an deine Orientierung um die Dinge weniger peinlich zu machen. Als ich mich geoutet habe, wollte ich es gar nicht. Die Nonnen haben den Brief, den du und die New Directions mir geschickt habt und haben es einfach irgendwie herausgefunden. Außerdem denke ich Schwester Marie liest Gedanken… Sie weiß viele Dinge. Es macht mir Angst. Sie weiß immer, was ich denke. Sie sagt mir oft, was du mir geschrieben hast, übers perfekt sein. Trotzdem glaube ich nur dir. Du weißt alles über mich, dass ich vor anderen verstecke. Du kennst Jeff Sterling, nicht Jeffrey Remington Sterling und ich mag diesen Jeff viel mehr. Allerdings hat dieser Jeff einige psychische Probleme, die gelöst werden müssen… mit etwas anderem als Medikamenten.

Ehrlich gesagt, hasse ich Medizin. Ich weiß nicht einmal genau was es ist. Die Nonnen geben es mir einfach wenn wir im Speisesaal essen und ich nehme es ohne Fragen zu stellen. Aber es lässt mich komisch fühlen, als könnte ich nichts fühlen. Ich kann keine Traurigkeit fühlen. Es passiert einfach nichts. Es ist als wäre ich blockiert. Ich habe Angst, dass ich nach einer Weile nichts mehr für dich fühle und dass das mich über den Rand stoßen würde. Ich glaube ich könnte nicht leben wenn ich nicht mehr diesen Freudenstoß spüren würde, wenn ich deinen Namen und deine Adresse auf einem Umschlag sehe. Das wäre schlimmer als jede langweilige Strafe, die die Nonnen mir geben können. Eigentlich wäre es die Hölle.

Ich glaube ich kann immer noch lieben,

Jeff

* * *

Lieber Jeff,

wenn du nichts beim Lesen eines Briefes fühlen kannst, dann brauchst du etwas anderes. Du wirst in ein paar Tagen ein Päckchen von den New Directions bekommen. Es wird ein anderer Brief dabei sein, indem ich alles mehr erkläre. Schreib mir zurück, wenn du dein Paket bekommen hast. Ich hoffe du magst dein Geschenk.

Ich warte,

Nick

* * *

Lieber Jeff,

lass mich ein paar Dinge erklären, während du in dieser zugegeben ziemlich großen Box wühlst.

Öffne zuerst den großen schwarzen Schuhkarton. Ja, es ein Kassettenspieler, damit du nicht mehr den von der Schwester leihen musst. Und ja, ich habe deinen Namen in Gelb darauf geschrieben, ich musste es einfach tun. Entschuldigung wegen meiner schrecklichen Handschrift.

In der Plastiktüte unter den ganzen Styroporkugeln sind Kassetten. Darauf sind Nachrichten von mir. Auf manchen habe ich gesungen, auf anderen habe ich einfach nur mit dir geredet. Ich hoffe du magst sehr schöne Balladen, denn ich habe fünf für dich gesungen. Auf den anderen acht spreche ich und die letzte, die weiße, ist von den New Directions. Wir haben dir ein Lied gesungen und dann hat jeder noch etwas für dich gesagt. Ich sage dir das, damit du Taschentücher in der Nähe hast. (Taschentücher sind unter der orangenen Box.)

In der kleinen orangenen Box sind Kerzen. Puck hat mitgekriegt, dass du bald Geburtstag hast und sich entschlossen dir siebzehn Kerzen zu schicken, in der Hoffnung die Nonnen reinzulegen. Er will nicht, dass du obdachlos wirst, niemand hier will das, er will es dir nur auf seine eigene Weise sagen.

In der Noppenfolie ist ein eingerahmtes Bild der New Directions, ohne mich (Ich habe das Foto gemacht). Sie haben die Rückseite alle unterschrieben.

Außerdem hat Kurt einen Teddybären für dich eingepackt. Er ist rot mit einer blauen Nase, wegen euren Uniformen. Blaine hat Kurt nämlich eine Krawatte aus deinem Schrank geschickt, er wollte sich entschuldigen. Bring ihn nicht um.

Wie immer Jeff, will ich, dass du weißt, dass wir dich immer unterstützen, weil wir dich lieben. Und wenn du nichts mehr fühlen kannst, wenn du die Briefe liest, werde ich dir weiterhin dies hier senden. Du brauchst einfach etwas mehr, weil alles andere dich traurig macht. Ich versteh das.

Viel Liebe und Klebeband,

Nicky

* * *

Lieber Nicky,

ich war die ganze Nacht wach und habe mir deine Kassetten angehört. Und ich habe etwas gefühlt. Ich habe mich so glücklich gefühlt und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich sogar geweint. Ich habe geweint Nicky. Ich habe seit Wochen nicht geweint. Es hat sich so gut angefühlt etwas zu fühlen! Ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen. Ich liebe dich. Ich kann das jetzt sagen. Ich liebe dich Nicky. Ich werde nie vergessen wie deine perfekte und sanfte Stimme mir alles gesagt hat, dass ich immer schon hören wollte:

Du bist nicht anders als jeder andere, die Welt ist nur nicht so wie du. Du bist wichtig. Du bist genauso, wie die Welt sein sollte.

Leider machen deine Versuche alles nur ein bisschen besser. Mein Geburtstag ist in fünf Tagen. Fünf, ich habe solche Angst. Was wird mit mir passieren Nicky? Ich besitze nur ein paar Dinge, die Briefe eingeschlossen. Wie wird mir das helfen irgendetwas zu erreichen? Das Waisenhaus hat schon angefangen einige von meinen Sachen einzupacken. Bitte hilf mir.

Ich liebe dich,

Jeff


	5. Chapter 5

Dies ist das vorletzte Kapitel. Morgen gibt es das letzte.

Mir gehört weder Glee (wenn es so wäre gäbe es seeeeeeeehr viel mehr Niff und Warblers) noch diese Fanfiction. Sie wurde von Write-Love-Ship geschrieben. Ich habe sie nur übersetzt, was Write-Love-Ship mir erlaubt hat.

Jetzt aber erst mal viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel und lasst ein Review da, ja?

* * *

Lieber Jeff,

mach dir keine Sorgen. Dir wird es gut gehen, Jeff. Ich habe alles Vertrauen der Welt in dich. Du bist ein schlauer Mensch. Du wirst einen Job kriegen können und überleben. Mach dich nicht selbst schlechter als du bist. Die Welt ist so groß, Jeff. Hab keine Angst davor. Wenn du die richtigen Entscheidungen triffst, wird die Welt dir helfen. Und wenn nicht, werde ich es. Ich werde immer hier sein, entweder zuhause oder an der McKinley und an dich denken. Wenn du mich brauchst weißt du ja wo du mich finden kannst. In Lima, Ohio.

Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht noch mehr schreiben kann, aber ich habe dieses riesige Projekt über die industrielle Revolution, das in einer Woche fällig ist. Ich sollte vielleicht mal anfangen, huh?

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

dein Nicky

* * *

Lieber Nicky,

heute ist mein Geburtstag und du weißt, was das heißt. Jetzt bin ich laut Gesetz erwachsen und wurde aus dem Waisenhaus geworfen. Alles was ich habe, ist die Kleidung, die ich trage und deine Briefe und Kassetten in den Taschen meines Sweatshirts.

Dies ist der letzte Brief, den ich dir sende, weil ich keine Adresse habe und nirgendwo hingehen kann.

Sogar jetzt, sitze ich nur in der Bibliothek. Ich werde so viel an dich erinnert. Für alles, das du mir geholfen hast zu lernen und über mich selbst zu erfahren, mir geholfen hast zu überleben kann ich dir gar nicht genug danken. Oh Gott! Jetzt weine ich. Toll, der Typ an der Ausleihe starrt mich jetzt an. Er denkt bestimmt ich bin verrückt. Ich bin sicher jeder denkt das. Außer dir. Du bist der einzige, der mich versteht. Der einzige der meine komische Liebe für Stürme, Umarmungen und die Farbe Gelb versteht. Der einzige, der mich liebt.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das hier bedeutet Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen.

All meine Liebe,

Jeff

* * *

Jeffs Tränen fielen auf das Papier und verschmierten seine Handschrift. Sein Herz schmerzte als ihm klar wurde, dass er all das noch einmal schreiben müsste um den Brief lesbar zu machen. Und er musste sich selbst den ganzen Herzschmerz noch einmal antun.

Der Blonde sah auf, während er versuchte einige seiner Tränen wegzublinzeln. Der Junge an der Ausleihe sah ihn immer noch mit großen betroffenen Augen an. Der Blick ließ Jeff sich unbehaglich fühlen. Zum Glück ging endlich ein Bibliothekar zurück zur Ausleihe und nahm die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen in Anspruch. Jeff begann seinen Brief erneut zu schreiben, als der Junge an der Theke nach einem Buch über die industrielle Revolution fragte.

Die industrielle Revolution.

Jeff hob seinen Kopf. Er legte seinen Stift weg und fuhr mit seiner Hand in seine Tasche um nach einem Brief zu suchen, den Nick ihm geschickt hatte. Seine Finger spielten mit dem grobkörnigen Papier, dass Nick immer verwendet hatte. Endlich bekam er den letzten Brief zu fassen und entfaltete ihn und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Seine Augen suchten hungrig nach dem Satz.

Ich habe dieses riesige Projekt über die industrielle Revolution, das in einer Woche fällig ist.

Dann bemerkte Jeff den Satz darüber.

Wenn du mich brauchst weißt du ja wo du mich finden kannst. In Lima, Ohio.

Lima, Ohio. Das war nicht allzu weit von Westerville entfernt, vielleicht zwei Stunden.

Jeff fühlte, wie er sich plötzlich anders fühlte. Es passte zusammen. Es passte fast zu gut zusammen. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, als er zurückblickte zu dem Jungen an der Theke. Jeff wollte sein Gesicht noch einmal sehen… Vielleicht um zu vergleichen. Aber womit würde Jeff es eigentlich vergleichen?

„Scheiß drauf", murmelte Jeff zu sich selbst und faltete den Brief wieder. Er räusperte sich, als er von dem Tisch aufstand, zitternd als er sich zur Unterstützung am Tisch festhielt. „Nicky?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann drehte sich der Junge an der Theke um. Jeff sah dem Jungen endlich in die Augen, nur um wieder wegzusehen, damit er jedes Merkmal des Jungen erfassen konnte. Jeff war sich immer noch nicht sicher womit er das Gesicht des Jungen verglich, was immer es war, der Junge sah auf jeden Fall besser aus. Er war mehr als perfekt.

„Nicky? Wie…?" Das schwere Lehrbuch fiel ihm aus den Händen und er sah den Jungen an. Der Schock war ihm buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Jeff?"

Jeff hätte fast ein ganzes Bücherregal umgeworfen, als er zu Nick eilte um ihn zu umarmen. Seine Arme fühlten sich vertraut an, wie er Jeff wiegte statt ihn fest an sich zu drücken. Jeff wollte ihn nie mehr loslassen. Dies war der Junge, der ihm gesagt hatte er liebte ihn, der Junge, der ihn davon abgehalten hatte sich selbst zu verletzen, der Junge, der gekommen war um ihn zu retten ohne es zu wissen. Jeff grub sein Gesicht in Nicks Schulter und begann zu weinen. Sein Körper fing an vor Schluchzen zu zittern, als seine Gefühle ihn übermannten und ihn in ein Wrack der Emotionen verwandelten. Nick wiegte Jeff weiter, als der Junge zusammenbrach. Er war nicht mehr alleine.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe", schaffte Jeff durch sein schweres Atmen herauszubringen. Er fühlte sich als hätte ihn seine andere Hälfte endlich gefunden. Er fühlte sich, als müsste er jetzt niemandem mehr erklären warum er so war wie er war. Er musste nicht mehr erklären warum er schwul war, warum er selbst gemachtes Essen liebte, warum er Gelb liebte, warum er es liebte Wolken zu beobachten. Er musste es nicht mehr, weil Nick es akzeptierte. Dieser Junge, der ihn so liebevoll hielt, der dachte, dass alle diese Dinge okay waren und das sie ihn perfekt machten.

Jeff klammerte sich an Nick und plante nicht ihn jemals wieder gehen zu lassen. Endlich hatte er die Person gefunden zu der er gehörte.


	6. Epilog

Soo, das wars dann wohl. Hier kommt das letzte Kapitel (also eigentlich der Epilog).

Ich und Write-Love-Ship würden uns sehr über Reviews freuen.

Disclaimer: Weder diese Story, noch Glee gehört mir (Leider). Glee gehört Fox und diese Fanfic gehört Write-Love-Ship. Ich bin nur eine kleine unbedeutende Übersetzerin.

Die Übersetzung wurde mir von Write-Love-Ship erlaubt.

So... jetzt aber viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel bzw. Epilog.

* * *

Als Nick und Jeff sich endlich gefunden hatten, hatten sie sich nie wieder getrennt. Jeff hatte endlich jemanden gefunden, der ihn akzeptierte und liebte und Nick hatte endlich seine fehlende andere Hälfte gefunden. Jeder kleine Moment, den sie zusammen verbrachten, war ein Moment, den sie schätzten.

Als die High School vorbei war, mussten sie ihre eigenen Wege gehen um ihre Bildung auf dem College weiterzumachen. Das hieß allerdings nicht, dass sie nicht in Kontakt blieben, sie schrieben sich jeden Tag. Jeff benutzte immer noch seinen alten Füller und Nick benutzte immer noch das schreckliche grobkörnige Druckerpapier. Es war genau wie ihr erstes Jahr, außer dass sie dieses Mal genau wussten wo sie den anderen finden konnten. Jeff rief seinen Freund an, wann immer seine Depressionen zu stark wurden. Sie telefonierten Stunden und Nick sagte Jeff immer wieder wie perfekt er war, wie er war. Das er sich wegen ein paar Leuten auf dem College nicht ändern sollte. Sie waren Niemande, genau wie die Nonnen. Jeff sollte nur immer den Kopf oben tragen und daran denken, dass Nick ihn liebte, genau wie er war.

Nick rettete Jeffs Leben siebenmal in den vier Jahren, die sie aufs College gingen.

Als das College vorbei war, verbrachten sie so viel Zeit wie sie konnten miteinander. Keine Trennung. Keine Briefe. Nur jeden Morgen aufwachen mit einer Umarmung und einem Kuss und nur ein paar Zoll zwischen ihnen anstatt hunderten von Meilen. Das war, wie die beiden für weitere sechs Monate ihre Leben lebten, während sie beide mittelmäßige niedrig bezahlte Jobs hatten, nur um das Appartement bezahlen zu können. Jeff arbeitete jeden Tag in einem Coffee Shop, der Lima Bean hieß, genauso wie Dienstags bis Freitags in dem lokalen italienischen Restaurant, dem BreadStix. Nick auf der anderen Seite performte in verschiedenen Bars und Cafés. Seine Popularität begann langsam zu wachsen und Jeff konnte seinen Job im BreadStix kündigen. Bevor sie lange darüber nachdachten aus dem Appartement auszuziehen, war da ein anderes fehlendes Puzzleteil.

Jeff bekam einen versiegelten Umschlag mit der Post nicht länger als eine Woche später. Er saß mit Nick am Frühstückstisch als er das Wachssiegel öffnete. Was hinausfiel änderte sein Leben, im positiven Sinn. Es war nicht nur ein gefaltetes Stück Papier, sondern auch ein silberner Ring.

Jeff und Nick heirateten drei Monate später. Ihr Eheversprechen war auf mit Jeffs Füller aus Dalton auf Nicks grobkörniges Papier geschrieben.

Nachdem sie geheiratet hatten, kauften sie bald das Haus ihrer Träume: eine gelbe Hütte, neben einer Wiese, wo meilenweit kein Nachbar war. Und bald hatten die beiden ihre perfekte Familie mit drei wunderbaren Jungen, die sie von der Dalton Academy adoptierten.

Jeff wurde später ein Kindergärtner im Lima Schuldistrikt und seine Depressionen besserten sich jeden Tag. Sechs Stunden am Tag mit Fingerfarben bedeckt zwischen fünfjährigen zu verbringen, dann zu seinem Ehemann nach Hause zu kommen, der immer Essen für ihn kochte und mit ihm Titanic guckte, wenn es stürmte, ließen alles so viel besser erscheinen. Er freute sich auf jeden Tag.

Nick machte seine Karriere als Künstler weiter. Er erstürmte die Charts als der neueste Popschwarm. Während seiner Karriere brachte er sechzehn Nummer eins Alben heraus. Nick liebte alle seine erfolgreichen Songs, aber sein Lieblingslied war seine erste Hitsingle Pretending, geschrieben für seine andere Hälfte, seinen Brieffreund, seinen Geliebten, seinen Ehemann, Jeff Sterling.


End file.
